


Perfect Valentine's Day

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Valentine's Day [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Valentine's Day, he's my new fave thing, more drunk iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Gladio can't find Ignis. When he finally picks up his phone, Gladio is alarmed to find out he's getting drunk in a seedy dive bar.





	Perfect Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> **The[Prompt](http://madlysanecatlady.tumblr.com/post/170439296574/gladnis-valentines-day-prompts) is:**  
>  _Gladio finds Ignis drinking alone in a seedy dive bar, seeming a little bitter about the holiday._

Gladio had been looking for Ignis all evening. Frankly, he was starting to worry. He hadn’t answered any of the fourteen texts Gladio had sent him asking where he was, and he usually never left his office before practically the whole citadel went dark. Noctis had told him Ignis had seemed a little _off_ earlier that day, which only fueled the fear beginning to eat away at him. In a last-ditch effort to find him before trying to involve anyone else in his little manhunt, Gladio pulled out his mobile and called Ignis, praying to whichever astral might have chosen that moment to listen that he would answer.

Ignis answered on the fourth ring, and right away Gladio decided he sounded more than a little worse for wear.

‘ _What_ , Gladio?’

‘Iggy? Are you ok? You sound weird,’ Gladio frowned at the odd ambient noise almost drowning Ignis’ voice out. Was that _music_? And certainly not Ignis’ usual choice of music either, it was discordant pop music – the kind Ignis usually rolled his eyes at. Gladio’s worry doubled. ‘Iggy, where are you?’

‘Hmm, you know, I never even looked at the name of this particular establishment,’ Ignis’ voice sounded decidedly uneven. ‘Although, their staff is _quite_ attentive.’

‘Iggy, _where_ is this _establishment_ , exactly?’ Gladio tried to sound nonchalant, but could hear the nerves biting at his own voice. Ignis was _scaring_ him. He had never done anything like this before, and frankly, Gladio was beginning to wonder if Ignis had finally snapped under all the pressure from work and caring for Noctis.

‘Goodness, such attitude,’ Ignis sounded more than a little drunk. ‘It’s some lovely little place at the corner of Lucian way and Accordia avenue. Oh, this gentleman has just informed me it’s called The Soggy Sabertusk. Hmm, perhaps I’ll pretend I _haven’t_ heard that name.’

Gladio frowned. He knew that place. He had needed to pick up a friend there once before; it was a rather seedy pub in one of the lesser-patrolled strips in the downtown market area. Gladio did _not_ want to picture Ignis, drunk and alone, wandering that are as the dark of night fell fast around him. ‘Iggy, _stay_ _there_ , ok? I’m not that far away.’

‘Oh, not to worry, I’m not going _anywhere_ ,’ Ignis giggled and Gladio picked up his pace, practically jogging down the street now. ‘Ah, this gentleman has offered me a drink. I shall have to hang up now, Gladio. Good evening.’

The line went dead and Gladio swore, really running towards the market now. He had _never_ heard Ignis so drunk he actually _giggled_. He had no idea what was going on that had Ignis getting completely hammered in a seedy dive bar, but Gladio knew it wasn’t anything good.

He arrived outside the Soggy Sabertusk, thankfully not very out of breath, and pushed his way inside, immediately scanning the dank, dingy barroom for Ignis. He located him quickly, sitting at the bar beside an older man and chatting merrily with the young bartender, finishing off what looked like the largest beer Gladio had ever seen. He hurried over, tapping Ignis on the shoulder.

‘Ah, Gladio, fancy seeing you here,’ Ignis looked up at him, his eyes supremely unfocussed. ‘What _are_ you doing here?’

‘What do you mean, what am I doing here? You scared me half to death!’ Gladio had half a mind to simply pick Ignis up and toss him over his shoulder to carry him home. But he would rather not make a scene without trying to understand what Ignis was doing here. ‘Iggy… what the fuck? Why are you here? What are you doing getting hammered at 6 o’clock on a Thursday?’

‘What, am I not allowed to partake in the typical glaive behavior simply because I’m me?’ Ignis hiccupped. ‘You seem to take no issue with the others coming to places like this, day of the week be damned.’

‘I’ve had to come pick a couple of them off the floors, too,’ Gladio frowned. ‘But Ignis, yeah, it kind of is because it’s you… you don’t do shit like this. What’s up?’

‘You good buddy? This your DD?’ the bartender eyed Gladio apprehensively.

‘Yeah,’ Gladio smiled at him, bringing out the charm and watching the bartender relax. ‘Could you get him a glass of water, please?’

‘Coming right up,’ the bartender smiled, fetching a glass and pouring some water from the soda fountain. He handed it over to Ignis with a small strip of paper. ‘And you know, if you ever get over that idiot who went and broke your heart, here’s my number. Valentine’s day ain’t all crap if you’re with someone who can treat you right.’

Ignis flushed and nodded, seeming to not have words for that. He took a gulp of the water for something to do until the bartender went off to tend to the couple at the other end of the bar requesting more drinks.

‘Is that what this is about? Heartbreak?’ Gladio asked quietly, watching Ignis closely. ‘Who hurt you, Iggy?’

‘It wasn’t done on purpose,’ Ignis shook his head, swooning slightly at the motion. Gladio reached out to take hold of his shoulder to steady him. ‘I was ridiculous for even entertaining the notion.’

‘Come on Iggy, you’re a catch, he must be an idiot for turning you down.’

Ignis shrugged. ‘He didn’t. I never asked.’

‘Well then why the whole drowning your sorrows thing?’ Gladio was perplexed. He’s never even known Ignis had been interested in anyone. To say the idea hurt was an understatement; He had thought their late-night somewhat flirtatious sparring sessions were going somewhere – clearly he had been sorely mistaken. It hurt him to even suggest it, but seeing Ignis like this hurt him more. ‘Why don’t you ask?’

‘Because he… well, he _should_ be on a date right now with one of the very pretty secretaries from the Citadel,’ Ignis looked puzzled. ‘She was all set to ask him when I left and was very confident about the whole thing; I assumed he said yes.’

Gladio stopped breathing. _He_ had been asked out by one of the secretaries earlier, and had obviously told her he wasn’t interested. She had been pretty, and would likely have been a lot of fun, but well, she wasn’t _him_. The man with the striking green eyes, usually so sharp and discerning, the soft hair that was so easy to style and play with, the sharp cut of muscle and bone, so lithe when he trained, and above all his brilliant mind, both logical and kind – Gladio couldn’t deny how completely he had fallen for Ignis. And now… now it looked like maybe those feelings were reciprocated. He swallowed. ‘Maybe he turned her down because he’d rather spend the evening with you, even if it took him a while to find you?’

Ignis blinked, leaning forward on his stool, looking straight at Gladio’s lips. He hiccupped. ‘I’m sorry. I want to kiss you, but I think I have to throw up. Also, I’m relatively sure I’m dreaming right now.’

Gladio wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be concerned. He stood up and held out his hand for Ignis. ‘Let’s get you somewhere you can lie down. The fresh air might help you feel a bit better, too. Come on.’

Ignis hesitantly took his hand, looking confused when they actually made contact, as though he expected Gladio to disappear in a puff of smoke the moment he touched him. He paused for a moment before tugging Gladio towards him, standing on his tiptoes to try pressing a kiss to Gladio’s lips.

He was pretty far past sloppily drunk and missed rather spectacularly, landing on the underside of Gladio’s jaw. Gladio chuckled and pulled away, turning Ignis towards the door. ‘Your tab’s all settled, right?’

Ignis nodded. ‘Cash upfront here.’

‘Good, then let’s go,’ Gladio put a strong arm around Ignis’ shoulders and steered him out the door.

‘It’s dark?’ Ignis looked around, confused. ‘But it was bright out five minutes ago.’

‘Iggy, you’d been gone for _hours_ ,’ Gladio rolled his eyes. ‘I was about ready to get a search party together when you finally answered your phone. _Please_ never do that again; I was worried sick.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Ignis pouted and Gladio had to smile; he was actually a pretty adorable drunk.

‘My apartment’s closer than yours, so how’s about we get you there to sleep this off a bit?’ Gladio suggested, making a mental note to stop at the drugstore near his place for some painkillers and an extra toothbrush; he had a feeling Ignis was going to need them.

Ignis giggled. ‘Gladio’s taking me _home_ with him.’

‘Shiva’s tits, you are completely _gone_ , aren’t you?’ Gladio shook his head. ‘How’s the stomach? Still queasy?’

‘I think I’ll live,’ Ignis said after a beat. The moment the words left his mouth Ignis ducked towards the nearest trash can, retching violently into it, drawing stares from passers-by.

‘He’ll be fine, just a little stomach ache,’ Gladio said to an older woman who appeared ready to go check on Ignis. He went over to rub Ignis’ back. ‘You ok?’

Ignis straightened up and nodded. ‘I think so.’

‘Come on, my apartment’s more comfortable to be sick in,’ Gladio started steering him down the street again, stopping in front of the pharmacy. ‘You going to be ok to come in?’

Ignis nodded and followed him in, a silent shadow gripping at his arm as Gladio shopped quickly, picking up the few things he figured he’d need in taking care of a drunk and soon-to-be-hungover Ignis. He figured he would probably need to call in sick for both of them. He hoped Cor wouldn’t mind; they were generally the two with the most stellar performance, so he figured they would get a pass. He hoped Ignis didn’t have anything pressing that needed doing the next day.

He wound up needing to carry Ignis the last block to his apartment building, feeling him falling asleep against his back as he carried him carefully to the elevator. The doorman eyed him curiously but said nothing, merely nodding as Gladio called down the lift.

He set Ignis down on his sofa, setting down his purchases and heading into his bedroom to find some sweats and a shirt that might best fit Ignis for the night. He came back to find Ignis had woken and curled up to cry softly; Gladio sank to his knees in front of him, reaching out to dry his tears.

‘Iggy, why’re you crying?’

‘Because I don’t deserve your kindness,’ Ignis sniffled. ‘I’m just an idiot who went out and drank too much because I was too scared to ask you out and I certainly don’t deserve your affections if I’m that cowardly. You’re the bravest person I know – I’ll only drag you down.’

Gladio had promised himself he wouldn’t while Ignis was so out of it, but he leaned forward and kissed him lightly, feeling Ignis respond instantly. He pulled away amid protests but smiled. ‘Iggy, you’re _amazing_ ; don’t you ever think you aren’t worth the very best anyone has to offer. I’m _honoured_ you feel that way about me, and I have to say, I’m pretty relieved. I thought I was reading too much into our sparring sessions, especially when that bartender mentioned you being heartbroken. I thought you were interested in someone else. I gotta say, I was about ready to join you in getting plastered at that point.’

Ignis smiled blearily and tried to kiss him again but paused, looking nauseous. He shot to his feet and ran to Gladio’s bathroom, where the sounds of violent vomiting soon flitted out the open door. Frowning, Gladio got to his feet and went to fetch Ignis a glass of water, picking up the bag from the pharmacy on the way.

He entered the bathroom to find Ignis sitting against the wall, looking exhausted and miserable. Gladio’s heart broke a little at that sight and he knelt beside him, holding out the glass of water. ‘Drink.’

Ignis gulped the water down greedily and smiled at Gladio. ‘Thank you for all you’re doing for me Gladio. I’m sorry I’ve been so irresponsibly stupid.’

‘Aw, Iggy, anything for you,’ Gladio chuckled. ‘And really, this is nothing. It’s some water and a toothbrush,’ he held up the packaged toothbrush. ‘Brushing your teeth might make you feel a bit better.’

‘I already do, thanks to you,’ Ignis clumsily got to his feet and opened the toothbrush package.

Gladio stood up as well. ‘I’ll get you something comfier to wear, ok?’

Ignis nodded, toothbrush in mouth, and Gladio went back out to the sitting room to pick up the clothes he’d gotten for Ignis. Hoping to help sober him up a bit, he stepped into the kitchen and started the coffee maker, thanking his lucky stars he’d thought to buy some Ebony grounds the last time he’d done groceries. He returned to the bathroom and handed the clothes over to Ignis. ‘They’ll probably be big, but at least you’ll be cozy.’

‘Thank you,’ Ignis smiled. He leaned in to press a kiss to Gladio’s lips, and Gladio was pleased to see his aim had improved since the last time he’d tried, landing on the corner of his mouth instead of dreadfully off-track.

‘I’ll be waiting out on the sofa, ok?’ Gladio smiled down at him. Ignis nodded and he went out to check on the coffee, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. He added some sugar to his cup, and knowing Ignis liked his black, poured it as full as he could without it risking spilling. He carried them carefully to the coffee table and sat down on the sofa in time for Ignis to emerge from the bathroom.

Gladio couldn’t help but smile. Ignis looked so adorable in his hoodie, which was a good two sizes too large for him. Coupled with the baggy sweats, it looked as thought Ignis had shrunk rapidly. Ignis set his folded clothes down on the arm of the sofa before plopping down next to Gladio.

‘Here,’ Gladio handed him the cup of coffee. ‘I know your blood is probably ninety percent Ebony, so this should help you feel better.’

‘Thanks,’ Ignis took a large gulp and sighed contentedly. ‘You always know just what I need.’

‘Maybe not this afternoon,’ Gladio sighed. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t let you know how I felt sooner. This is partly my fault.’

‘No,’ Ignis swallowed a large gulp of coffee and shook his head. ‘It’s mine. I’m no good at love. I just did something stupid to deal with it.’

Gladio ignored his use of the word love, knowing Ignis was still pretty drunk and not wanting to let his heart get out of hand. Instead, he sipped his coffee, watching Ignis drink his own quietly, liking the fact that he was swaying much less in place than he had been when he’d found him in the pub. ‘So, what was on the bar menu this evening?’

‘A bit of everything,’ Ignis grimaced. ‘That bartender was bored; he liked having someone to serve experimental drinks to.’

‘Yikes, no wonder you feel so shitty,’ Gladio frowned. ‘You want to sleep or just sit for a bit?’

‘I am tired, but I feel like lying down might bring back the nausea,’ Ignis frowned.

‘Then let’s find something to watch for a bit and let your stomach settle,’ Gladio smiled, turning on the television. He stopped on a political comedy show he knew they both enjoyed and looked over at Ignis, who had finished his coffee in record time and set the empty mug down on the coffee table.Even as he generally liked to savour his coffee, Gladio drained his own cup in a series of gulps so he could set the cup down and instead put an arm around Ignis, pleased that this was easily allowed. ‘Comfy?’

Ignis readjusted, tucking his feet under himself and leaning his head on Gladio’s shoulder. ‘Now I am.’

Gladio settled, feeling the tension he hadn’t even noticed between his shoulders until now dissipate as he felt Ignis relax next to him. He had been so worried when he couldn’t find him; he was still having to reassure himself that Ignis was fine and safe. He tightened his arm slightly, smiling when Ignis snuggled closer. This wasn’t how he had pictured spending his first Valentine’s day with Ignis, but he wasn’t about to complain.

He watched the show for a bit, knowing Ignis had long since fallen asleep against his shoulder. Eventually he himself began to get tired and decided it was time to put Ignis to bed so they could both get some sleep. But first, he needed to take care of ensuring they were covered for the next day. He took out his phone and thumbed out an email to Cor telling him that something had come up that he and Ignis needed to take care of. He then sent a more explanatory text to Noctis, knowing the young prince wouldn’t hold it against his advisor. Finally, he stood up, careful to keep a hand on Ignis’ shoulder to keep him from falling over. HE leaned down to pick him up bridal style and carry him into his bedroom.

He pulled back the covers and set Ignis down, jostling him just enough to wake him. ‘What’s going on?’ he asked groggily.

‘Just putting you to bed,’ Gladio whispered. ‘We could both use some sleep, I think. But you more than me.’

‘You’re staying, right?’ Ignis’ hand snaked its way out from under the covers to close around Gladio’s wrist. ‘Please?’

Gladio smiled softly and changed into his sleep pants before crawling into the bed with him. Ignis wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his neck to tug him closer. Gladio thought he wanted to kiss him, but gasped when lips instead pressed against his throat, sucking hard enough to bruise.

‘ _Iggy_ ,’ Gladio pulled away abruptly. ‘You’re drunk. I’m not going to take advantage of your being completely out of it, ok?’

Ignis ignored him, leaning over and sucking another mark below the first, and following it with another and then another, marking his way along a shoulder and towards his chest.

‘ _Iggy_ ,’ Gladio repeated, his voice slightly strangled as Ignis began employing teeth in his endeavor. ‘Come on, you’re drunk and exhausted. Get some sleep, ok? There’ll be plenty of time for all of that when you’re in the right state of mind. Trust me, I won’t say no.’

Ignis frowned. ‘Can I at least have a good night kiss?’

‘You’re a demanding drunk, aren’t you?’ Gladio chuckled and meant to press a chaste kiss to Ignis’ lips, but probably should have known Ignis would stage a full assault, biting his lips sharply when Gladio refused his tongue entry. ‘Iggy, I told you, I’m waiting until you’re in a proper state for any of that.’

‘I’m finally brave enough to even try and you have to go and be a damned gentleman,’ Ignis grumbled, burying his face in Gladio’s chest with a huffed-out sigh. ‘I guess that’s why I feel in love with you.’

Gladio felt his heart melt at those words and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed a kiss into messy brown hair and closed his eyes. ‘I love you too, Iggy, even when you’re a drunken mess.’

He felt Ignis go still, his breathing evening out as he fell back asleep. Gladio let out a sigh of relief; if Ignis had continued much longer, he might have worn down Gladio’s resolve, and he wouldn’t forgive himself for taking advantage of Ignis like that.

Heart light as Ignis’ words replayed in his brain, Gladio hugged him tighter to his chest and settled in, feeling sleep beginning to take him as well. The last thought that crossed his mind before consciousness failed him was that this had turned out to be a rather successful Valentine’s day.

-

Ignis awoke to a vicious pounding in his head. He groaned. He wanted to travel back in time and punch his stupid self for thinking drowning his sorrows was at all a good idea. He cracked an eye open and quickly shut it against the light, feeling the sun burning into his retina, kicking his headache into high gear. Yet he opened it again when the realization that he was not in his own bed caught up to him. Blinking against the harsh light, he found that he had migrated to the other side of the bed, a heavy hand splayed out on his hip the only remnant of the embrace he’d fallen asleep in.

Careful not to wake his bed partner, Ignis rolled over, smiling at the sight of Gladio sleeping soundly next to him, despite the feeling of his brain knocking around in his skull and the twisting of his uneasy stomach. His eyes fell on the series of angry red marks along Gladio’s neck, shoulder, and chest. He frowned; he didn’t remember biting so hard. After a moment, he flushed, realizing just how inappropriately he had acted, trying to push Gladio much further than he seemed comfortable with. He really was an idiot.

He reached out to run his fingers along a particularly nasty looking bite at the top of Gladio’s sculpted pec, frowning when that motion caused Gladio to stir.

‘Mmf, morning,’ Gladio opened one eye to look at him. ‘How’re you feeling?’

‘Like my brain is being put through a blender,’ Ignis shrugged. ‘Gladio, I’m sorry for –’

‘Iggy, if you apologise one more time, I’m going to scream,’ Gladio grinned. ‘Dealing with drunk you was honestly a pleasure, I’ve had _way_ worse times dealing with drunken glaive friends. I’m not about to complain because you got drunk and _finally_ kissed me.’

‘Yes, but I pushed it further than you were comfortable with,’ Ignis sighed, running his fingers along another bite mark. ‘I am sorry for that.’

‘I’d have been plenty comfortable,’ Gladio rolled his eyes. ‘But I wouldn’t forgive myself for taking advantage of you being drunk.’

Ignis moved closer to press a gentle kiss to his lips. ‘Gladio, I don’t know how to thank you. You came and found me, probably saving me from getting myself into a dangerous situation, getting so drunk in a less than safe are of town. You cared for me. You rejected all my sloppy advances in deference to me. You truly are the kindest, most perfect man I’ve ever known.’

‘Aw, Iggy, you’re making me blush,’ Gladio did indeed flush. ‘You would’ve done the same for me. Besides, I got a good reward out of it. You told me you love me. Was that true?’

Ignis smiled softly. ‘Of course it is. How could I not?’

‘I’m glad,’ Gladio kissed his nose. He sat up and stretched. ‘I’m going to get you some water and some painkillers for the headache, ok? Stay here; if you try to get up too fast it’ll only make it worse.’

Ignis nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Gladio tug the drapes shut, noticing that the brightness visible through his eyelids dimmed. He cracked an eye open to watch Gladio leave, smiling.

He could barely wrap his head around it. He had told Gladio how he felt, and Gladio had not rejected him. Really, Gladio’s reciprocation was far beyond anything Ignis had dreamed. He felt as though his heart was going to burst it was so full.

Gladio returned with a small pill bottle and a large glass of water, the smell of brewing coffee following him into the bedroom.

‘I think Cor figured out what I mean when I said that something came up we need to take care of and says to take care of yourself,’ Gladio helped him sit up, handed over the water, and shook a pair of pills into Ignis’ palm. ‘Noct also called you a moron but wants you to sleep.’

‘I… had completely forgotten about work for a minute,’ Ignis admitted. ‘Thank you for thinking of everything.’

‘It’s about time I picked up the slack,’ Gladio winked. ‘You do everything for all of us, it’s about time I get to repay you even a little bit.’ He eyed him closely. ‘You ok to eat something? I bet some bacon’ll help clear that hangover up.’

Ignis nodded. ‘My stomach seems to have settled overnight. It’s really just this blasted headache.’

‘Know that feel,’ Gladio nodded sagely. He held out his hand and helped Ignis to his feet, leading him to the kitchen and settling him into a kitchen chair. He handed him a cup of coffee and sent to the fridge to take out the bacon, pausing when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it, raising an eyebrow when he saw Noctis standing there. ‘Shouldn’t you be in school?’

‘Free period,’ Noctis shrugged and walked in. ‘How’s he doing?’

‘Fine, in the kitchen drinking coffee,’ Gladio closed the door.

Noctis turned to look at him and stifled a laugh. ‘Oh my gods, what happened to you? Did he not want to leave the bar or something?’

Gladio followed his eyeline and groaned. ‘Iggy was being difficult.’

‘That’s hilarious,’ Noctis laughed before getting serious. ‘You didn’t let him do anything he wouldn’t while sober, did you?’

‘Noct, come on,’ Gladio rolled his eyes. ‘You know I’d never take advantage of him.’

Noctis nodded. ‘You love him. Just making sure you didn’t get stupid yourself.’ He led the way to the kitchen, grinning at Ignis who was trying to set up a frying pan on the stove while maintaining pressure on one of his temples with one hand. ‘Jeez, Iggy, you look like shit.’

‘You’re wasting your study period to come here and say that?’ Ignis grumbled, reaching for the package of bacon.

Gladio took it before he could reach and ushered him back into his chair, refilling his cup with coffee. ‘Sit. I got this.’

Noctis sat down across from him, still chuckling. ‘I’m not _wasting_ it; I came to make sure you’re ok.’

Ignis smiled, glancing over at Gladio as he began cooking the bacon before looking back to Noctis, knowing his expression was soft and sappy. ‘Honestly, Noct, I’m better than ok; hangover aside, this was the perfect Valentine’s day.’


End file.
